I Love Being Me
by Rayokarna-Blaise aXcess
Summary: Carries on from 'That is how it is', Mrs Fujibayashi-Irving does a bit of reflecting about her life with her favourite Swordsman.


I Love Being Me

I love life, seriously I do. And if you don't know who I am through the fact I failed to introduce myself through my own glee I'll tell you now. My name is Sheena Fujibayashi-Irving. Yes you heard right, Fujibayashi-Irving. I am the chief mistress of the village of Mizuho and currently I'm in the 25th year of my currently, bright and happy life. If you were wondering where I am now, I'm currently over the stove in my Chief's hut cooking for me and worker husband who is taking a nap at the moment.

As I push the few loose strands of hair from my face to behind my ear, I glance at my reflection through the window. The sight of myself in the reflection made me blush slightly. Even with Lloyd's nightshirt covering my upper body, I still can't get over the fact I'm married to the chocolate haired dunce. Even as his shirt is overly too big for me, it still feels like it my old battle kimono outfit but with the added room. As I take a whiff of the stew, I don't actually get a smell of what I'm cooking. My senses are completely intoxicated by Lloyd's scent that is stuck to he's piece of clothing. Completely hypnotised by the thought of him clinging to me and feeling me, I sigh as a flood of memories come into my mind. I remember the time he proposed to me...

"_Lloyd, there better be a good reason you brought me here. Especially the fact I have the Chief's Introduction meeting in about an hour or so." Lloyd only sat down on the hill side with a clear view of the sun setting in the back ground. He gently patted the grass next to him as I looked at him a little sceptically._

"_I appreciate the fact you have time for me..." He smiled nicely with a little humour. The look he gave me there alone destroyed my tough girl barrier. With a tired sigh I wonder over next to him as I take a seat and crossed my legs._

"_What did you want me for Lloyd?" I asked him softly as rest my head against his shoulder. He slowly rounded his arm around me and brought me closer. The soft flush of my face came up; I was always like this with him around._

"_I wanted to address the fact of your position of Mizuho..." My breath hitched slightly at what he was getting at. I was surprised he would bring up something like this unless he knew._

"_What do you need to know about it?" I asked innocently. Maybe I can play this off._

"_No need to try and act like I don't know what I'm talking about." His voice was firm and simple. I'm in hot water now and he's going to be furious that I haven't discussed it with him._

"_So you know huh?" I felt him nod against my head._

"_Yeah I have, for a while now too. I'm worried about us Sheena, this changes almost everything." He's right and I'm worried about us too. I just hopped that if I didn't say anything about it, it would all go away._

"_I know Lloyd, I know they want me to marry a noble since I'm one of the first female Chief in generations and also, I'm an outsider too. I don't know what to do..." My tears lightly fell to my brown Chief robes. This situation brought me to tears almost every night when I was asleep. It was made worse when I and Lloyd couldn't sleep in the same quarters. It broke my heart at the time I was hoping that it would never really come down to marrying a noble. I was even suggested Zelos at one point._

"_Well, luckily for you Sheena, I do..." With that Lloyd turned to me while taking both of my hands in his left and pulled out two boxed in his right. I instantly gasped at the insignias on the boxes. Trembling with anticipation with what was going to happen next, I braced myself._

"_...Lloyd..." My voice faded as he smiled at me lovingly. The tears were gushing out openly at my end before I could contain them. I haven't had such an overflow of emotion since the evening Lloyd confessed his love for me. And now it looks like he's going to set it in stone._

"_Miss Sheena Fujibayashi, future Chief of the Village of Mizuho..." With the hand that had the two boxes in them, he flicked the two boxes open to reveal two identical rings with a white gold encrusted band design. In the middle was a glaring diamond piece, not to big that it showed off, but modestly beautiful. "Will you Sheena Fujibayashi, please give me the honour of being you're husband?" My soul almost vanished there and then. Every girl's dream is coming true for me. I will take Lloyd over any noble any second of my life regardless of the consequences._

"_Lloyd, YES! Nothing short of a yes! I love you with all of my heart and to have this sort of bond with you I'll follow you to the end of this world and back..." With one long and sensual kiss. We sealed are fates together. One ring had a necklace chain so I had one ring around my neck through the necklace and the other on my finger. Once they were on, I kissed him, hard. He was actually was actually a little taken back by how much force I had in it. I didn't stop there; because of this I was late to my meeting. To be totally honest, I never went. Making love in a field after that was probably one of my favourite experiences in my life..._

Ah, that was a great day. I got a massive scolding from grandpa about it, but when I told him what vaguely happened (Well I prefer not to let my grandfather know about my sex life), he was taken back a bit but somewhat pleased. With the stories he heard about Lloyd, he was a noble without the title. I wish the elders would see it the same way too though. They are still sceptical about Lloyd and make him work twice as hard with complete disregard as he's my husband. Never taking a bitter taste to it, Lloyd always rises to the occasion without a word. I guess I'm his motivation in it all so he never complains.

In return for all of the hard work he does for the village, I cook and clean for him whenever I can. Obviously, the elders don't like the Chief as the submissive type, who isn't seen as an ordinary 'housewife'. But to be honest with you I really don't care because with all of the hard work to do, he's manly duties during the day and his husbandly duties during the night, he doesn't get much rest. And whenever I'm late from home from meetings or any Chief duties, the place is spotless with food ready for me. He seems like the perfect husband and quite frankly he is. Even when we have a falling out, he's the one that bring is it all back together. I remember the time I had to bring him lunch...

"_Oh Sheena, my gracious granddaughter has a smile as big as the sun today. What may have interest you to make you this happy." I only shook my head gleefully as I tucked my hair behind my ear. _

"_I'm going to deliver my worker bee's lunch to him since her he didn't have enough time to make it this morning since __**SOMEONE**_ _had shifted his time table so that he had to work earlier in the day." My comment was aimed at one of the other elder members not to far off into the background. With the shake of the head I knew he heard me loud and clear. Grandpa just laughed lightly before patting me on the shoulder._

"_Ah I see. Well go and visit him. You might as well check the status of the crops for this season while you're out there. Try not to be too long, we plan on sorting out a new youth training plan when you get back." I nodded happily. It was happy to have someone understand me with these groups of people._

"_I won't Grandpa. See you in about 20 minutes." I said before I took off with Lloyd's Bento like bag in hand. The walk was generally short, with many of the villagers waving and sending me good will gestures. It was nice for the fact I can lead my people into this era of peace. It's even better when the love of your life is with you every step of the way. As I got to the outskirts of the Mizuho area, I had the crop and harvesting sight just before me. As soon as I was in eye sight distance, I heard the plot leader call out._

"_The Chief is here!" His urgency was reflected in the way his works moved to get organised as they came towards me. _

"_How's things Chief?" The leader asked me as he politely bowed his head and I only nodded in return. Looking for my little worker bee I couldn't find him with the workers that were in front of me._

"_It's alright. How's this year's harvest coming along?" I asked with mild curiosity while still looking for Lloyd. I can't seem to find him or have they moved him without telling me again..._

"_Well, we should have more than enough food for everything. Hopefully when all of this is done we can start on next season's set of crops if the weather hold up like it has been lately." He smiles as he sees me looking the other. He only laughs softly before catching me out. "By the way, Lloyd is still in the fields over there, he tends to not stop work for anybody. My, does that guy know how to work." I flashed the leader a smile before bowing my head to be excused. He graciously nods and tells his men to continue their work. As I walk towards his sweat and tired looking in body. His body is completely flush as he is working bare chested in the Mizuho heat. It took every fibre of restraint in my body to stop me from pouncing on him there so I just walked up to him and gave him a gentle tap on the shoulder._

"_Huh?" He turned around with a tired sigh. I frown inwardly at how hard they work him. It's really not fair on him to be honest, how much does he have to go through to show he's a part of the village. A small kiss on the cheek, his small frown turned into a tired smile and I could only feel sorry for him._

"_How's my little worker bee?" I asked sweetly and he just chuckled in response._

"_Ah this worker bee is fine as long as my queen bee is happy." I melted a little inside as his sweetness knew no bounds. I gave him a small hug and presented him with his bento box._

"_Here, I made it after I found out the elders made your time table long again. I can't afford you passing out somewhere else other than our bed." I gave him a small wink at him then a small kiss to his lips. Due to how formal I looked at the time and his current duties, it wasn't the time or place to get sensual and passionate._

"_Thanks Sheena, this is exactly what I needed." He said with a bright smile. I made sure that I made his favourites and he'll be more than happy once lunch time passes around._

"_Great. Now my worker bee, I need to sort some things out but drop by after your done here so you can get something to eat at the Chief headquarters." I gave him another small kiss on the lips after we had a small embrace; I miss he's arms so much. "Try not to work too hard please Lloyd." He nodded and kissed my forehead. The heat in my cheeks rose a little as a small blush crept in._

"_Later Sheena." He said as he disengaged himself from me. I sighed from the lack of his comforting heat. He flashed me a grin before turning back to carry on working. I left him to get on with it; he didn't need any more distractions for now. _

Thinking about it now, he hasn't complained at all with this life we live. I hope the work load becomes smaller on his part. He's working more than I am at the moment and unlike me, he doesn't get a break. Lucky I forced this evening off for him or there would have been hell to pay.

"Hey there Sheena, how's the food going?" Lloyd asked cheerfully as he walked into the room. It wasn't the fact he walked in, it was he walked in with his three quarter length shorts with no top. The heat quickly rose through my body and urgently told me that I was still cooking.

'MUST, RESIST, TEMPTATION!' I screamed in my head. I was completely hypnotised by he's lean and slightly muscular frame. He's night scent was faint but I was well aware of it, and he's night shirt didn't help either.

"It's coming along fine Lloyd, only 30 minutes then it should be ready." I turned to the food that was cooking to try and distract myself from ogling at him for too long. But in the reflection in the window, I could see him stretch with his back to me. Man he was making this really hard.

'RESIST, FAILING!' My head told me and it was right. Bah, why did he have to be so innocently sexy for anyway. I turned to him as looked as he was going to say something to me.

"Hey Sheena, are you even wearing anything under that?" He asked innocently, probably to see if I was cold but my body took it the completely the wrong way, and with that I snapped. I quickly advanced on him and pushed him against the table. His knees gave in as he landed back on it, as quickly as fell back on to the table, I was straddling his waist and purring down he's neck.

"You want to find out?" I purred delicately down he's throat as soon as I breathed in enough of him, I passionately claimed his lips with mine. Our tongues danced together in our mouths as he wrapped his arms around making me moan against him. He then suddenly pulled back in a little surprise.

"Woah Sheena! Are we actually going to do this on the kitchen table?" I purred against him again and licked his cheek.

"Yes we are Lloyd. Oh yes we are." With that I kiss him again to feel the euphoria only he could bring me.

_As I said before, I love being me. Since he's all mine._

_I love you Lloyd Irving_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**R.B. aXcess**_


End file.
